


March 1st

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Liam making Theo lose his cool, M/M, March, Post-Canon, Theo loosing his cool, cuteness, march 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam tells Theo some interesting (or not so interesting) facts and it leads into a very interesting scene between the two on the roof of the Geyer home.





	March 1st

“Did you know that March was named after the Roman god ‘Mars’?”

Theo let out a sigh and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to look over at Liam laying next to him on the roof of the Geyer house. He twiddled his thumbs, fingers clasped together loosely as he lay flat and parallel with Liam. Around 7 pm, Theo climbed out of Liam’s window after dinner when he started to get a little cabin fever.

Ever since living in his truck, Theo had grown attached to having fresh air at his disposal and he often found himself wandering outside whenever he felt the need. Liam, being the lonely, needy guy he is, often followed him around and told him random facts that no one but Liam really cared about.

“No, Liam,” Theo said, a strange fondness in his voice. “I did not know that. The question is, why do you?”

Liam’s shirt made a sticking, crackly noise against the roof tiles when he shrugged. “I looked up all the holidays in March and it was one of the interesting facts about March.”

“Interesting, huh?” Theo’s voice was teasing but that fondness was still there, bleeding through very subtly.

“I think it’s interesting,” Liam rebutted.

“Sure. It’s totally interesting,” Theo said with a smile on his face. It was a real smile, a somewhat genuine response. There was sarcasm there but that didn’t make it any less genuine. See, it wasn’t that he found what Liam was talking about interesting.

He found Liam interesting.

“So what holiday is on March 1st?”

“...what?” Liam said turning to look at Theo surprised.

“What’s today’s Holiday?”

“Um… World Day of Prayer. Peanut Butter Lovers’ Day. National Pig Day.”

“Pig?”

“National Pig Day,” Liam repeated himself.

Theo let out a squawk of laughter. “What the heck is the point of National Pig Day?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said. “Celebrate pigs?”

“Well, we did have bacon for breakfast so I suppose we did alright.”

“... I don’t know if eating pigs is the same as celebrating them,” Liam said. “Like what if I ate you for your birthday? How would that make you feel?”

Theo should’ve held back his response but it just kinda slipped out when his sarcastic side got the better of him. “I would feel pretty great if I’m being honest.”

“...huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Theo said sitting up and propping his torso up with his elbows. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Liam sat up on an elbow as well, facing Theo with a questioning look on his face. “Eat you?”

Theo usually didn’t do or say stupid things like that. Usually, his kind of stupid was completely different and, honestly, quite clever. But this was new for him and he could probably blame it on Liam for spending so much time with him. “So what other holidays are happening today?” Theo deflected.

The way Liam was looking at him, Theo knew he hadn’t been as smooth as he was hoping. Liam had really thrown him off his game. But even if Liam was onto him, he humored him. “World Compliment Day.”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Theo blurted out.

“Um… what?”

“It’s a compliment,” Theo explained. “World Compliment Day.”

“Oh…” Liam replied softly, a little lost. “Thanks.”

Theo scoffed and looked at him expectantly. “Aren’t you going to compliment me? Is it really that hard? Come on, I might be a bad guy but I know I’m at least good looking-”

“You’re a good guy, Theo,” Liam said, silencing the other boy. “No. You’re a great guy.”

Somehow, Liam being around him did lots of weird things to Theo. One minute, he wasn’t able to shut his mouth and the next he could get any sound out.

“You are,” Liam repeated himself, catching on to Theo disbelief. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, one that felt too long but it too short at the same time. Liam pushed himself up and used his hand to capture Theo’s head before he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a warm, friendly kiss.

Theo was lost again, always lost when it came to Liam. But even though he was lost, he never felt more found than when he was with him.

“You taste good,” Liam said when they pulled away, noses still touching and foreheads still bumping.

Theo, once again, found himself unable to stop his mouth. “That’s not what I meant when I said-”

“Shsh.”

“But we can just pretend that is what I meant,” Theo continued to make a fool of himself but before he could go any further, Liam shut him up with a soft kiss. “You’re a good kisser.”

Liam smiled. “You too.”

“And you smell amazing.”

“I know it’s World Compliment Day but you don’t have to keep doing that.”

“But you so smart and strong and-”

“Theo,” Liam said, laughter breaking through in his voice as he threw his head back, a smile on his face. Theo was back to his sarcastic normal self now that he’d gotten what had been on his mind all this time out of the way.

“Did I mention brave?”

“Oh my god. Shut up and look at the stars,” Liam pleaded, settling back down to gaze with Theo.

Theo laid down and scooted the slightest bit closer to Liam, enough that they could comfortably hold hands under the moonlight. “You’re hands are so soft. Do you use lotion?”

Liam faced palmed, ultimately blaming himself for bringing up the topic of March where all this started. “What have I done?” But at least he got to kiss Theo and Theo got to have a kiss.


End file.
